Envy
by Invidia1988
Summary: A abandond burned down library, A sin and a Chibisan what more do I need to say other then beautiful?


Disclaimer: I do not own these two delicious characters I only own this smut I wrote of them all credits go to Hiromu Arakawa the creator of our Palmtree love and the Chibi-san.

Warning: do not flame me I know my grammar sucks no need to point out the obvious. this is a smut fic between two men if you do not like yaoi, gay sex I highly suggest you turn away this is a nc-17 fic so read it if you are mature enough to understand what you are reading.. I am not responsible for ignorance

Pairing: Envy x Edward of course,

containment: pwp, sex, yaoi, shonen ai, nc 17

with all that said Enjoy!

Equivilent Exchange... what a laughing stock of lies. the world we know and live in is nothing more then the shell of truth and lies of the hopes and dreams we seek. For us Homunculai we strive further to achieve our goals. To be the Superior beings that Alchemists attempt to create out of the fact they cannot say goodbye to the dead they have lost.

I have seen countless idiots in all four hundred years the weak, the strong, the damned and the fooled. I, Envy love to mess with those very souls entice them on their fears, hopes and dreams. The Alchemist that intrigues me the most is my dear O'Chibi-san, such life courses through the abundant gold irisis with a fire that burns so finely that it makes me want to taunt him all that much more.. to feel that fire beneath my grasp as I turn his head upward to get a better look into his eyes.

Alas.. the blonde alchemist has always left such a strong impression to me since our first meeting in laboratory five. How since such the meeting he has always lingered in the back of my mind how he looked so full of life one moment then reduced to a broken shell the next as Lust threatend to take his brother from him it was a fantastic sight to see one moment the blonde was howling at us that he won't do it the next willing to bend over backwards to complete the stone to save his brother.

Growing rather tired of sitting on this half broken ledge of the old ruins of the First Library I begin to stalk back passed the corridors of burnt alleyways the feel of death so close, yet so far from me brings me to my wild side of mischief and deciet. The dimmed moonlight illuminates my figure slightly the increasingly dark emerald tresses that flow carelessly down my back as I continue down these broken hallways in search of something to entertain myself with.

Looking up into the moonlit sky I catch a rather intresting glimpse of the stars that pass over the horizen rather beautiful in the evanescence of time spans when you aren't on missions to kill or to keep track of the Chibi and his tin-can brother. With a last look at the sky I return my gaze back to whats in front of me kind of startled at first seeing someone else among these ruins here not exactly the presence of the other that startled me but rather a who it is I let out a coy little smirk as I speak to this being.

"Well Hello O'Chibi-San. what brings you here?" I say smoothly as ever reguarding the Alchemist with my usual insult to his height. I smooth a hand through the dark hair that spills over my eyes brushing it out of my gaze as I watch the fullmetal one's tirade.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER SHORT MIDGET THAT CAN'T BE SEEN OVER A BLADE OF GRASS AS HE'S THAT SHORT AND NEEDS A MICROSCOPE TO BE SEEN WITH, YOU STUPID ASS PALMTREE WANNA BE!" The Alchemist shouts out in complete reflexive anger that amuses me as I lean against one of the broken walls of the alleyway the smirk widening into a grin as I keep my eyes on the Chibi's face.

"Is that the best you have? well anyway what are you doing here." I ask him as calmly as possible ignoring the "palmtree" remark. Smoothing a hand down my left arm brushing away any dust that is there as I await the blonde Alchemist's anwser intrigued as to knowing.

"I'm here cause you called me out here remember?" The Alchemist anwsers softly once he had calmed down. I shrug it off as I didn't exactly expect him to come out on my call as I have been rather bored when I asked him to come out here. Resting my arm down against my side I start to walk over to the blonde the foot falls quiet and soft with the exception of skin hitting the concrete.

"Why did you call me here though?" Edward asks me as I stop in front of him capturing those golden orbs with my amethyst cat ones. I begin to lean more down to his level as he looks up to me total confusion and mild fear runs through his eyes trying to figure out whats going through my head the look was rather priceless. Placing a leather clad hand on his shoulder I bring him slightly closer to me never once breaking our gaze as I clearly see a flush forming on his face.

" I think you know why you are here Edward. why you are here and didn't bring your brother along." Using his birth given name to show the serious of my statement as I lean in claiming his lips in a very faint chaste kiss that just barely touches his lips letting my eyes fall closed for a second in the act leaving enough room for him to pull away and enough room for him to increase it if he chooses to.

Edward does pull back from the kiss more out of shock then fear or disgust to reguard me with a look then leans into return the kiss gently while I myself run my hands through his hair pulling him even more closer as we deepen the kiss. The Alchemists hands rest themselves against my chest as I press forwards closing our distance between our bodies pressing them together as I tilt his head backwards brushing my tongue along his lips seeking entrance.

Entrance was easily granted as my Chibi opens his mouth in a soft moan. I take my chance instantly deepening the kiss slipping my tongue passed the lips touching it against the blonde's hesitant one. My hands course down his back feeling along the shoulders from the metal plating to the seperation of the automail to the skin learning the feel of the blonde unintentionally causing him to shudder in mild pleasure from my seeking fingers brushing against a sensitive spot.

"mmm" was all I got out of the blonde befre I slipped my rather cool hands up under the first shirt resting my fingers against the metal clasp holding it together and pulling it off then running my leather hands along the black fabric covering his torso receiving another shiver of pleasure from the Alchemist.

Pulling back from our liplock to take some uneeded breaths of air I capture the flushed gaze in front of me that secretly begs for more, and who am I to deny him of such a thing. I begin my decend on his neck kissing down the jawline I stop my lips just underneath the junction between his jaw to his neck and nip at it leaving a quick mark as I move more onto the sensitive neck licking at the life giving viens fully stopping a few times to leave small bite marks while my hands continue lower.

Feeling mild tugs on the black leather skin-tight turtle neck shirt I wear I pull back enough for the blonde to remove it off over my head as I return the favor ridding him of the tank shirt then returning to my original task I continue my decend down his body as I shiver from the contrast of cold metal and warm skin pressing against my back arching into those hands I release a soft moan against the skin in my mouth.

Edward continues to arches against my bites and licks as I move against the hands that find themselves at the small of my back resting against the top of the loincloth worn by me he brings me closer to him as I situate ourselves more on the cold clobber style ground of the old abandond library with me on top as I reclaim those slightly kiss bruised lips My Chibi-san opens them obediantly allowing me to deepen the kiss firmly as my hands slip down along his side smoothing them against his skin.

I break the kiss again and return to my journey down the length of Edward's body stopping to suck on his neck once more this time to leave a mark showing that he is mine while the blonde beneath me continues to arch up into my advances while his hands entangle in my hair steadily removing the headband I adore from my forehead letting the emerald strands fall freely into my face.

I reach his chest licking along the scar to the automail port plate then back down catching a nipple into my mouth I begin to suck on it twirling my tongue around the sensitive nub grazing my teeth gently against it then return to sucking on it while a stray hand toys with the other.

I feel the Alchemist's hands slide down my back again playing with the dark hair that sticks there onto my skin from the light sweat that is forming as I slip my hands down the length of my Chibi's body dipping a finger into the naval as my fingers pass by it while the other ones trace each ab of his abdomen before slipping those hands beneath the waistband of those leather pants gripping at his penis softly rubbing the flesh in my fingers drawing out a rather loud moan.

Taking this as encouragement to keep going I run the smooth digits along the length in my hand at first teasing the tip with gentle rolling along the head using my thumb to entice the blonde beneath me. The Alchemist grips through my hair rather painfully as he lets out another needy gasp arching up into my touches as my hand slid further down to cup the delicate sac rolling them in my hand.

I feel Edward thrash and writhe beneath me more in want as I remove my hand from the confines of the leather pants then settle more down to his hips. brushing my head along the blonde's legs urging them apart I lick my way once again down the chest of my Chibi's body stopping to swirl my tongue along the naval dipping it in slightly as I reach the top of his pants.

moving my steady fingers along the increasing bulge pressing down on the cloth covered erection giving a soft smirk before I decend down on it licking along the outline hearing the faint hisses and moans from the blonde alchemist as I bite the zipper holding the pants together and pull down using those teeth letting Ed feel me so close to him. Pausing briefly to push the annoying clothes blocking me from seeing all of my Chibi-san.

once I have the alchemist beneath me naked, writhing and moaning for me to continue I comply by taking his erection into my mouth engulfing him as far as my mouth allows me for such a small chibi he makes up in other areas. I slip my tongue around the head slightly then down again as I continue my decend purring almost at the back of my throat as Edward's hands entangle in my hair again pushing me down further.

I coil my fingers around the rest of the length touching against the base of his penis then up to where my lips meet the flesh and pull back faintly enough to slip a finger along inside my mouth and coat it with my saliva then trail the digit back down the same length stopping briefly to run some fingers along the other's sac again trailing them down further over the sensitive patch of skin just between the virgin entrance and sac causing him to arch up wildly into my mouth making me take him further into my throat causing a mild choke along the length.

"nnng E-Envy Please" I hear Edward moan out in a unfinished plea for me to do something more. Wasting no more time then what I am already doing I press my wandering finger against the rosy pink bud and rub it against him seeking valuable permission to continue. The blonde alchemist pushes down onto the finger as a sign to continue I press the seeking finger into him feeling the contraction of the skin tightening around the intrusion I remove my mouth from the blonde and urge him to relax.

"O'Chibi-san relax or it'll hurt." I warn him firmly as I continue to slip the digit passed the tight ring of muscle earning soft hushed whimpers of pain. Taking it slow I lick at the erection again to provide some pleasure dispite the initial discomfort to the golden one earning moans mixed with pain and pleasure. I feel the muscles relax again and inch the slender digit in further caressing the inner walls to relax with the digit I begin to add a second finger in pressing it along side my first while my other hand steadies the blonde's hips to keep him from hurting himself.

Edward only bucks down a little harder seeking to fill himself with my fingers moaning wontonly as his golden eyes glaze over in blissful pleasure as my fingers begin to scissor him open pressing those seeking digits further my fingers brush against something that makes him thrash and writhe beneath me even more causing him to arches up in pure pleasure.

I touch the sensitive patch of nerves again tracing it with my fingers memorizing in my head where it is as I slip a third finger among the rest earning a soft pliant cry of pain and feel the muscles ache, throb and contract around my fingers making me anticipate how it may feel around my length.

I slip my none busy hand down my own body hooking my fingers along the shorts, skort whatever you people may call it and slide it off my slender hips and hiss at the cooling air coming in contact with my heated skin. Moving my fingers once again inside Edward I pull those digits back then press them forwards opening him up more to prep him for something much bigger then what those fingers are helping him with.

Earning heated gasps and moans of pleasure I soon remove my fingers from edward then crawl up the length of his body slightly settling my lower half between his legs I press my aching erection to the blonde's virgin entrance and just slip the head inside just a friction allowing the blonde to adjust to the size.

Edward cries out again in pain at the intrusion of my penis inching inside of him while I myself groan faintly at how tight he really is I press a hand to my sweat slicked forehead as I move again burring another inch into him going at a really slow pace as to not hurt my little lover. settling down again at feeling the tightening contractions around my erection sending wonderful chills down my spine.

I move forwards again burring the rest of my length deep inside with one thrust stilling at the pained cry of pain and kiss the blonde's face to keep him still and provide some sort of apology the best I could do as I restrain myself not to just pound into him I push that need down and take my time relving in the previously virgin beneath me waiting for him to relax enough for me to keep going.

Feeling a shove downwards I feel that he's ready to continue and pull back nearly completely only to burry my erection back into him moaning out loudly as the tightening walls around me tighten more causing me to repeat this motion a few times establishing a steady rhythm I reach a hand between myself and Edward to pump him in time to my thrusts drawing out each moan from him as I angle ourselves slightly pressing deeper into him brushing against the bundle of nerves that makes my Chibi cry out loudly in pleasure.

hearing that cry I hit into it again firmly with accuracy, with a loud moan I arch slightly into my lithe lover continuing our dance with more force to the thrusts while my hand dances around his penis gently teasing the tip with a thumb while my fore finger slides along the underside caressing the vien that pulses there. I pause in my motions for a brief second to tilt Edward's head up to mine and claim his lips once again in a heated passionate kiss our tongues entwine with one another as I restore our steady yet hard pace.

Edward once again pushes himself down to meet my thrusts for thrust as I begin to change the pace to a more harder and frequent as the need to release becomes greater the blonde beneath me arches up into me while I move down more harder panting slightly into the sweet kiss seperating our mouths to moan and cry out I take hold of Ed's hips and begin to pound relentlessly into him earning cries of "Harder" "Faster" and "Deeper" with my name at the end of each demand as I comply with them.

My O'Chibi-san the first to peak and reach his orgasm first lets out a beautiful long scream of pleasure shouting to the world who he belongs to now as he spills seed between us coating my hand with his essence. I thrust in once more before the contracting muscle constricts my movement I release my own feral growl of pleasure as my release is hidden by my lover coating his insides with my semen.

Pulling out tiredly I collasp onto him with a moan from Edward I look into his eyes which mirror my own glazed lust-filled gaze and kiss him once more in a soft chaste passionate kiss coiling my arms around his waist as I pull him closer to me as I bask in the after glow of our actions nude to the world and quite frankly I do not care what anyone says or does.

I certaintly don't care what "Master says, the Chibi's parental brother, and certaintly not my "siblings" they can all piss off if they bother me with my Chibi-san he is mine... and if anyone tries to take him from me... lets not go there..

"My O'Chibi-san." I Mutter softly under my breath as I bring him closer to myself.

"Don't call me small..." The tired alchemist argues at the insult but accepts my movements closer providing him with what little heat I give off.

"you are a Chibi.. you are my Chibi.. all Mine.." I state with a bite to his neck then suck on the wound lightly in mild vampirisim at the droplets of blood marking him as mine permamently I use this to my advantage and smear the blood onto his neck creating the ouroboros mark there then settle down once again listening to the even breathing of the alchemist as well as his heartbeats lulling to sleep from the sounds.

Owari

I hope to all those that read this love my attempt at portraying a soft Envy I kept in character half the time please... don't hurt meh! ;o; R/R please did you love it or did you hate it?


End file.
